


Just Ghosts [ART]

by howl_at_that_moon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howl_at_that_moon/pseuds/howl_at_that_moon
Summary: This is art done for the J2 Big Bang on LJ in 2018





	Just Ghosts [ART]

**Author's Note:**

> I had a wonderful story to work with for this art. I'm going to be adding the link to the author's AO3 site for the fic as soon as I find it again.


End file.
